Not the first time
by Pianoninja
Summary: This is weird, not going to lie. However, what if Jac had been pregnant before? What if Joseph's suspicions had been right? And what if Jac had met Jonny before the People's Skills Course? Please read the weird ramblings from the inside of my head! R&R :)


**Basically this is set around the time of series 12 when Joseph had an affair with Jac and came to believe that she was carrying his baby. I was atching a few episodes from around then, namely the one where she made the announcement about it being a year since her accident and I was thinking to myself 'well, how on earth do you explain all the other things that have been going on with Jac? So here it is. Also I should stop writing so late at night because weird things like this and something with ghosts and invisible demons come out (don't worry that one didn't make it very far.) Anyway, it could be terrible, it's quite likely that it is, but I hope you enjoy it to an extent anyway! **

What was it that was making Ms Naylor act so strangely all those years ago? Ok so she made her announcement but that doesn't explain her behaviour. Initially just running out of theatre claiming food poisoning. Then the odd cravings, just eating in general was unusual for The Ice Queen. Why was she so quick to turn around when Joseph walked in on her getting changed that day? Was she actually hiding something? Finally, the pregnancy test she'd left on the table...did it hold the answer to all these questions?

It was the night of her big get together, she'd made her announcement and was obviously feeling quite chuffed with herself. After all, what she'd achieved was  
"Not bad for a girl who thought she was road kill."  
It was around ten when Joseph made an appearance, his eyes were puffy and his cheeks mercifully tear stained. He almost stormed over to Jac, grabbing her forcefully by the arm and dragging her down a corridor. He stopped outside the toilets  
"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Jac exclaimed, horrified at the registrar's actions.  
"Are you happy now?" Joseph stuttered and slurred. She rolled her eyes  
"Joseph, are you drunk?"  
"Yes!" He slurred joyfully, "and i'm glad about it too! You Jac Naylor, you've ruined my life, once again, with your stupid mind games! You tricked me into believing you were actually pregnant" he scoffed "ha, as if." Jac glared at him impatiently  
"Finished?" She sighed sarcastically. The anger rose in Joseph's eyes at her patronizing comments. Before he could stop himself, he swung for her, slapping across the face and knocking her into a table carelessly.  
"Conniving bitch" he muttered under his breath callously as he walked away.

Jac wasn't shocked by this, after all he had hit her before, what was to stop him doing it again. She straightened herself out and prepared to walk back into her party. Suddenly she felt a deathly biting pain across her abdomen. She stopped to consider for a moment. Then again, stronger this time, she was struggling to keep herself balanced. Relieved, she heard someone emerging from the female toilets next to her. She opened her mouth to cry for help. However, Faye Morton was the one behind the door. She was in much the same state as Joseph, tear stained and horrified. She looked at Jac effortlessly  
"Faye please, you have to help me, I..." the pain was tearing through her body like a tidal wave. Faye stared at the registrar mercilessly.  
"I wouldn't help you if you paid me you dirty little slut" she hissed through gritted teeth. Jac whimpered as Faye walked off. The pain was quickly becoming unbearable, her vision was blurring. She fixed her line of sight on her whitening knuckles, gripping to the door frame for support. She looked down and to her horror, she saw a growing pool of deep crimson blood beneath her. The pain was over powering her. Her knees buckled beneath her. She felt herself slipping out of consciousness when someone clasped their arms around her gently. Then she was out.

She woke startled. Wondering how long she'd been unconscious for, she instinctively looked down to her watch. Then a voice rose from behind her, a male's voice. His tone was calm and comforting, and the warm Scottish accent enveloped around her  
"Hey, Jac isn't it? Don't worry, you were only out for a minute or two." The voice then appeared as she slowly sat up. He was a young male, late twenties at most. He was wearing a black coat and scuffed jeans. His hair was almost as dark as his eyes. Those eyes, they were enchanting, they seemed to peer beyond Ms Naylor's shield to see the vulnerable child trapped inside. The face behind the eyes looked at the registrar concernedly. She was snapped back into reality when another streak of agony coursed through her stomach. He leapt to her side, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Her face screwed up tight  
"H...how...do you know my name?" She stuttered in confusion. The stranger laughed and pointed at the 'NHS trust' lanyard clipped to the side of her black trousers. It had originally said 'Jaqueline' but when she scared the life out of the poor guy in HR with her glare, he agreed to change it.  
Her train of thought was shattered once again by this stranger's untamable Gaelic tones.  
"So you're a registrar eh? I'm Jonny Maconie, just a nurse though i'm afraid." Jac's eyes lit up as some sense was made. That was obviously why she was in the recovery position and also why this overly friendly stranger hadn't run screaming for help.  
"So i'm sure you know why you collapsed..." he hesitated "i'm pretty sure I do too." He added noting the blood "I'm so sorry." He looked at Jac so sympathetically, his eyes were so full of sorrow. She flinched again as the pain tried to possess her, she tumbled forward as her head spun.  
"Ok Jac, i'm sorry to have to do this, but" he scooped the delicate woman up in his arms "i'm going to have to take you to A&E, this is obviously more complicated than I thought." There was a more obvious hint of panic in his voice now. She made a feeble attempt to struggle but she was too weak to fight. Her body relaxed exhaustedly into the stranger's caring arms. As he made his way hurriedly across to Holby with this broken woman in his arms he hummed softly. Weirdly for Jac she actually found it quite comforting, the deep melody took her mind off the events that were unfolding as she slipped into unconsciousness again.

He hurried through the ED doors and grabbed the attention of the first person her could find - Charlie Fairhead  
"Uh, excuse me, hi, this is" he was interrupted suddenly by the older nurse when he noticed the patient  
"Jac Naylor! What the hell happened?" Jonny looked slightly perturbed by the man's actions  
"Oh so you know each other then?" Charlie laughed a hearty chuckle at the visitor's naeivity.  
"Everyone knows Jac Naylor, she's got herself a bit of a reputation...you've got yourself a fiery one there mate." The younger nurse looked shocked at his inference, he was quick to correct him  
"Oh no! It's not like that! We just met...she... I found her, I'm a nurse see and she collapsed over in Albie's" Charlie's eyes lit up frantically as he gestured for the Scott to bring her into a bay. Jonny lowered his voice slightly now "I think she's had a miscarriage..." he hesitated momentarily "...and I think she does too." They both looked at the registarar solemnly for a moment before she began to stir. Charlie moved closer to her and began attaching her to various machines  
"Alright Ms Naylor" he greeted her as she wearily opened her eyes "I'm going to go and fetch a doctor, you just hang on in there." She lay there for a while staring at the ceiling as she assessed her surroundings. The pain had stopped now at least...did that mean it was over? Jonny stepped towards and said quietly  
"Do you want me to hang around? I don't like the thought of leaving you on your own after the night you seem to have had. Is there anyone I can call or you? Husband? Boyfriend?...Mum?" She hesitated for a moment and bit her lip, thinking of who she could call if she needed to. Well, husband was an obvious no, boyfriend - the closest thing she ever had to that was the reason she was in here anyway. As for Mother...well she hadn't seen her since she was twelve so there was no chance of that happening. What she really needed was a friend, but being top bitch in her workplace she was kind of short of them. She shook her head halfheartedly at her acquaintance and said  
"No, i'll be fine..." she hesitated slightly and then said unsurely "um...thanks for...you know." The Scottish nurse smiled a broad smile back at her and replied  
"No problem Jac, anytime" left her little cubicle thinking about what it was that was so intriguing about this woman.

Zoe Hanna came to examine Jac, they did an ultrasound and all the usual tests but she had the awful job of telling her  
"Jac, i'm so sorry, you have lost the baby." It took a moment to sink in, of course she was expecting it but it hadn't been real until she heard it out loud. It took all the strength in her body to force back the muffled screaming inside her. For once she thought she wouldn't be alone anymore, that it wouldn't be just her, that she would have a child, another reason to carry on.  
An unknown nurse came by to give her some pain killers and gave her some advice to 'take it easy' Jac being Jac did the whole 'I am a doctor, I know the drill' routine and scared the poor girl off. After a whole load of best wishes and sympathy from the wandering staff members she didn't even know, she made her way outside to catch a taxi home.

When she was out of the way of any prying eyes she finally surrendered to her overwhelming emotions; sobbing and collapsing into the wall next to her. Although in the state she was she heard a familiar voice behind  
"hello again...you alright?" his warm Scottish tones slipping around her, lifting her up and keeping her safe. "Come here" he hooked his arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest and sitting her on a bench near by. Snaking his arm around her shoulders as she cried he sat with her until she felt better. She shuffled away from him and wiped her eyes, trying to hide her face and quietly saying  
"I'm so sorry...I don't normally do this, you can go if you want, i'll be ok." He watched onward as she stood up slowly, he didn't trust her to safely get home on her own so wrapping her arm around his shoulder, supporting her, he gently guided her towards a taxi. As they walked along slowly he quietly said "I know you will, but I could never forgive myself for letting you go home alone." They climbed into the back of the black cab and sat comfortably in each other's presence.  
"Where to young'uns?" the driver asked, surprisingly cheery for the time of night. The two newly acquired friends look at each other and Jac laughed  
"Um, 23 Ashton Lock please."  
"Right you are my love, strap y'selves in" he replied jauntily.


End file.
